Ashrah/Quotes
MKX Cassie Cage: *''"Cassandra Cage."'' (What?) "Your father will be next." *(Move it or lose it.) "Move aside mortal." (And here I thought demons had manners.) D'Vorah: *''"Many Kytinns roam the Netherrealm."'' (Irrelevant to know.) "There's space for you." *(Ashrah.) "Shinnok's associates shall die." (The hive will eat your tongue first.) Ermac: *''"The final demon."'' (I am no demon foolish one.) "My blade says otherwise." *''"At last."'' (We are not of your kind.) "Nonetheless." *(Ashrah.) "With your death, I shall ascend." (Mileena will be pleased with yours.) *(Outworld seeks your death.) "My blade seeks yours." (You will pay for your insolence.) Erron Black: *''"Mortal fool."'' (It's just money, nothing personal.) "Perhaps I'll feed you to the Cerberus." *(Looking for somethin'?) "Lead Ermac to me or die." (I'll just collect my money first.) Ferra/Torr: *''"Ferra."'' (Play with us.) "Such evil in your innocence." *(Ghost Lady!) "Two for one, demon special." (We take shiny sword and doll.) Jacqui: *''"Where is your father?"'' (You're not taking him.) "Fine, you shall do." *(Don't think you're ready for this.) "I'm always ready." (Then let's go.) Jax: *''"Servant of Quan Chi."'' (Not anymore.) "Just to be sure." *(Ashrah.) "Return to Quan Chi." (I'm getting too old for this shit.) Johnny Cage: *''"Your death means little for my ascension."'' (Then let's not fight babe.) "Killing you will only be for pleasure." *(Where have you been all my life?) "The Netherrealm, mortal." (So, fallen angel?) *(Who ya gonna call?) "No time for games." (Then I guess I win.) Kano: *''"Leave me."'' (You're damn pretty for a demon.) "I do not accept your compliment." *(Damn.) "What do you want mortal?" (You give Kitana a run for her money.) Kitana: *''"Kitana."'' (Come to purify me Ashrah?) "If my sword deems you worthy." *(Queen of the Damned you say?) "Former Queen." (I see why.) *(Kung Lao's mistress.) "I wish to purify you." (You, cannot.) *''"Quan Chi's magic could not hold me."'' (You will die and rejoin him.) "I'm already dead." *Revenant Skin* Kotal Kahn: *''"Inferior Outworlder."'' (I am an emperor.) "Still an Outworlder." *(Back to the depths Ashrah.) "After all I've done for you?" (It is where you belong demon.) Kung Jin: *''"An assassin."'' (No, a shaolin.) "Nonetheless." *(The demon vet.) "Move aside mortal." (So how do you groom a hellhound?) Kung Lao: *''"Interesting."'' (Beautiful.) "You see what I allow you to." *(The beautiful Ashrah.) "Flattery doesn't work on a demon." (Maybe this will.) *(Ashrah.) "I wish to purify you." (You think you can?) *Revenant Skin* Liu Kang: *''"Fool."'' (You enter the dragon's lair.) "I know it all to well." *(Looking for Kung Lao?) "No time for games." (This will end quickly.) *(I do not wish to fight you.) "You block my path to Quan Chi." (Don't do this.) *Revenant Skin* Mileena: *''"An assassin."'' (You will suffer demon!) "You are no more than kombat practice." *''"Half-Demon.'' (I am empress of Outworld.) "Nonetheless. *(Miserable wench!) "Choose your words carefully Mileena." (Never!) *(Demon!) "Upset about something?" (You will pay for aiding the usurper.) Oran: *''"Nitara is dead."'' (I am pleased, Ashrah.) "Now, reward me." *(Your services are no longer needed.) "You betray me at my peek?" (You upset the balance.) Quan Chi: *''"Leave me."'' (I will not.) "Then you must die." *''"You were to have me killed."'' (Foolish to question my command.) "Now, I will purify you." *(Old friend.) "We were never friends." (So be it.) *(Ashrah.) "I will take your place." (If you defeat me.) Raiden: *''"Lord Raiden."'' (Heed my word Ashrah.) "I fear no God." *(Stay out of Earthrealm.) "I need a new home." (We do not host demons.) Reptile: *''"The Netherrealm hosts many Zaterrans."'' (Bring me to them.) "They are but shadows to the Brotherhood." *(What do you want Ashrah?) "Lead Ermac to me or die." (He should be the least of your concern.) Scorpion: *''"You face me here?"'' (Indeed.) "You only hasten your demise." *(Ashrah.) "Scorpion." (My flames can burn even you.) Shinnok: *''"Shinnok."'' (Return to the Cerberus.) "I fear no God." *(Ashrah.) "My Kriss can purify even you." (It can't.) Sonya: *''"You face me here?"'' (You and me right now.) "You are no more than kombat practice." *(Hold it right there.) "Move aside mortal." (Always gotta be the hard way.) Sub-Zero: *''"Servant of Quan Chi."'' (Do you not trust me?) "Just to be sure." *(Bi-Han, where is he?) "Ask my blade." (Death is more honor than you deserve.) Takeda: *''"Fool."'' (How are you blocking me?) "Ask my pets when I drag you to them." *(I can't read you.) "Kriss blocks your pathetic telepathy." (That's about to change.) Goro: *''"Your death will further my ascension."'' (Only the low need to rise.) "You're not worth another word." *(A rival?) "To add to my master's collection." (There is no honor in you.) Jason: *''"Your death will further my ascension."'' (...) *(...) "Your evil will be cleansed." Tanya: *''"The Deceptive Tanya."'' (The Ghost Lady Ashrah.) "Your evil will be cleansed." *(Demon.) "Edenian." (Shall we.) Predator: *''"Interesting."'' (...) *(...) "My Kriss can purify even you." Tremor: *''"Earth manipulator."'' (The earth will swallow you.) "My blade says otherwise." *(My earth powers are formidable.) "My mystic powers are as well." (You have been warned.) Leatherface: *''"..."'' (...) *(...) "..." Bo' Rai Cho: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Tri-Borg: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Alien: *''"..."'' (...) *(...) "..." Ashrah: *''"Who are you?" (Ashrah, impersonator.) "Ascension will follow your death."'' *''"Pitiful demon." (Pathetic creature.) "My power triumphs yours."'' *''"You cannot escape." (The Brotherhood will avenge me.) They are next.'' *''"You cannot escape." (I do not need to.) "You will wish you had."'' Kai: *''"Kai, Oran sent me."'' (For what exactly?) "You'll know soon enough." *(Who are you?) "I am Ashrah, ascending demon-" (Demon? That's all need.) Frost: *''"A fellow fatale."'' (Not a friendly one.) "That will change soon." *(You are weak without your blade.) "Not true." (Then drop it.) Reiko: *''"You are dead."'' (You know Quan Chi's power Ashrah.) "But why waste energy on a false God?" *(You are a traitor to your kind.) "And you are a false God." (You will die now.) In-game: *''"..."'' (after completing a combo) *''"..."'' (after winning a round) *''"..."'' (after a Brutality or Quitality) *''"..."'' (before a Faction Kill) Category:Venommm Category:Character Subpages Category:Quotes